The present invention relates to a roll holder, particularly for a roll of a flat product to be rolled off from the roll.
Such roll holders may be utilized for paper, wadding, fleece, synthetic plastic foil, or aluminum foil. Conventional roll holders include a holding or suspension portion and a braking portion. The roll holders for the above-mentioned products are commonly used in the industry and in households. The tape-shaped product rolled in the roll is frequently subdivided in portions by means of perforation lines spaced at a predetermined distance from each other and extended transversal to the direction of rolling off of the flat product and weakening the product in the regions of perforations to facilitate a tearing-off of the product from the roll. In other instances, tear-off edges are provided on the flat product wound up on the roll.
In known tape roll holders, the rolled material is slidingly positioned on an extension shaft which can be either rigidly or movable supported on a base plate of the holder. In some cases, the shaft can be formed as a rigid or movable yoke open at one side thereof.
In order to prevent the roll mounted on the shaft from an uncontrolled further rotation during the tearing-off of the rolled product, friction of the roll against the base plate or a releasable pivotable cover on the roll can be used.
One of the conventional roll holders with means imparting to the roll a sufficient braking action is disclosed in DE-GM G No. 81 22 32.7. The roll material is mounted on the shaft which is supported at two sides thereof in lateral portions provided with downwardly running slots which are inclined to the back wall of the holder, and a second shaft is positioned in similar slots so that the pulled-over material tape of the roll moves this second shaft onto the upper surface of the roll and the tearing-off process is aided by the braking of the roll.
A danger, however, exists with this conventional tape roll holder that the freely supported axles can, during the operation, slide out from the guides so that the proper function of the holder would not be achieved. Furthermore, this known tape roll holder is comprised of at least three individual components, and simple operation instructions are required for laymen. Further more, two hands of the user are required for the insertion of the roll in the roll holder.